


give me more

by a1hobi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1hobi/pseuds/a1hobi
Summary: The race had been exhausting, a bone aching tiredness consumed Lewis that was only briefly alleviated by the bubble of giddy splendor that overcame him at seeing Sebastian so happy after his win.They’d both made their way to Lewis’ hotel room, a cozy suite bathed in soft whites and creamy hues from the furniture to the art decorating the walls. It was deep into the night now, the bustling noise of the city now quieting down as the final lights in the skyline slowly decreased in their abundancy and the stars began to shine just a little brighter.





	give me more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).

> this is what i do instead of studying. first f1 fic because i couldnt help myself. i blame all those sewis gif sets on tumblr. I'll edit later for glaring errors... maybe.

The race had been exhausting, a bone aching tiredness consumed Lewis that was only briefly alleviated by the bubble of giddy splendor that overcame him at seeing Sebastian so happy after his win.

They’d both made their way to Lewis’ hotel room, a cozy suite bathed in soft whites and creamy hues from the furniture to the art decorating the walls. It was deep into the night now, the bustling noise of the city now quieting down as the final lights in the skyline slowly decreased in their abundancy and the stars began to shine just a little brighter.

It was just them, lounging casually next to each other on the living room’s divan, a peaceful silence settled over them as Lewis pondered the years behind them, the years that got them here – to this very moment. The room was dark except for a soft light streaming from a corner table lamp, the light bathing Sebastian in an almost ethereal allure. Lewis found himself captivated, drawn by the easy breaths spilling out of him, his rumpled white shirt, the way his eyes were closed, comfortable. A peace and freedom Lewis not often got to see Sebastian wear so openly, his calm beauty just as radiating as the fierce competitor Lewis was accustomed to.

Lewis was aware of his feelings. They had twisted and turned through time, gone from hate to respect to an all-consuming love that he found to be fuel for his soul. Competition tended to kill any budding feelings, but with Sebastian, he found they grew and festered without his awareness and instead chose to turn his love into a strength rather than a weakness.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sebastian chuckled, breathing in as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lewis.

Lewis met his eyes, and stared intently into them, “You are absolutely stunning.”

“I know.” Sebastian deadpanned, his smile wide as a laugh bubbled out of him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Lewis reached to smooth the lines dotting Sebastian’s eyes, and as he touched his skin, a soft gasp escaped Sebastian’s lips. The sound, however brief, lit a fire that began to quickly consume Lewis’ from the inside out.

“Can I kiss you?” Lewis asked.

Sebastian began to inch closer, tilting his face, “I don’t know,” he uttered, “can you?” The bastard had no limits to his sarcasm, Lewis thought as he let go of a breathless chuckle. “May I?” Lewis mustered, leaning forward, closing the gap between their lips.

What was initially an exploring kiss between two long-time friends, turned quickly to a heated, passionate one. Eager to get closer, Lewis pulled Sebastian onto his lap, his hands making their way up Sebastian’s legs, to his hips, below his shirt, his skin warm and supple.

Lewis wanted more.

Sebastian must’ve sensed his urgency as he sat back on his haunches, a teasing glint to his eyes. “Do you want me?” Sebastian whispered, his hand sitting over Lewis’ heart, the erratic beating visibly pushing at his hand. “You do, huh?” he said, with a sly grin across his face.

Lewis found his patience wearing thin and took ahold of Sebastian’s hand, pulling him towards him, grinding his erection against the crook of Sebastian’s ass. He let out a guttural moan at the friction and Sebastian chuckled at his desperation.

Sebastian moved closer to him, tilted his head to mouth at his jaw, moving to his left ear and in a sultry, soft voice whispered, “touch me.”

Those two plain words went straight to his cock, all reason leaving his mind. Lewis moved and pushed Sebastian to lay on his back and began to kiss him, moving to his jaw, his neck, pulled his shirt over his head, eager to taste his skin. Below him Sebastian moaned his name, begging him for more. Once at the hem of his pants, he pulled them off, Sebastian hard and already leaking, his underwear already wet. Lewis moved down to nuzzle him, mouthing at the fabric as Sebastian let out a yelp, eagerly moving, chasing the warmth of his lips against his cock.

“Please Lewis,” Sebastian whined, breathy and unashamed, “please, I’m already so close.”

Lewis moved to remove Sebastian’s underwear completely, his cock sat swollen against his stomach, a rosy shade of pink. Lewis moved to touch him, rubbing his thumb against the wet tip, an easy slide that left Sebastian crying in pleasure. A few lazy pumps and Sebastian came, all over his stomach and Lewis’ hand, his legs quivering from the shock.

Lewis began to smirk in unashamed mirth, “that’s all—”

“Don’t say it.” Sebastian groaned pitifully and moved his hands to cover his face. Lewis belted out an open cackle while Sebastian pushed him off, pulling at Lewis’ pants.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> gifting this to someone, thank you for your work, that shit is amazing and i love it. 
> 
> thank you for making it to the end <3


End file.
